Midsummer Fire Festival
The Midsummer Fire Festival is a seasonal event that takes place during the hottest days of summer. It is similar to the Lunar Festival and other holidays, featuring some useful buffs, food, and toys to play with. *June 21 – July 5 *Introduced in Patch 1.11 From Midsummer Fire Festival on the official website: :Ah, so you weren't chosen for Flamekeeper this year? Don't fret, my friend! The Midsummer Fire Festival isn't merely about that traditional honor; it's a time of merriment, a chance to celebrate the hottest season of the year by lighting great fires across the land and sharing in what the elemental spirits can offer. Come to our camps and join in the revelry! The ending of the Festival seems to have been merged with the Engineers' Explosive Extravaganza holiday: :The lengthy Midsummer Fire Festival traditionally ends with the sky itself being set alight. The goblins of Undermine have lent their considerable skill (and copious amounts of gunpowder) to the task, resulting in a tremendous fireworks show! Take up a festival mug and raise a toast to the season as the multicolored explosions dance across the sky above you! Overview * Using Ribbon Poles causes a colorful streamer of energy to go to your hand and causes you to dance. This gives a 30 Fire Resist buff for sixty minutes, but only if more than one person of the same faction is using the pole. * When thrown into a festival fire, Burning Blossoms give you a buff Fire Festival Fury, 3% crit to melee and spells for sixty minutes. * Touching a fire festival bonfire will cure you of ailments, such as diseases, and also removes some buffs. * Special flame samples can be collected from the bonfires in each of the three main cities of the opposing faction. Each sample will begin a quest called "Stealing the City's Flame." Upon completing each quest, everyone in the capital city will receive Fire Festival Fortitude, a +30 stamina buff. Once all 3 have been collected and returned to a Festival representative, you receive the quest "A Thief's Reward" and are rewarded with the Crown of the Fire Festival. Quests Given from Festival Loremasters & Talespinners Loremasters ask citizens to travel to the major cities within their own faction and visit the raging bonfires present. * Stormwind (38,61) Right by the Stockade. * Darnassus (56,92) Rut'theran Village, before the flight master * Ironforge (64,25) Outside the Explorer's League Rewards: 10 Burning Blossoms and 10 Fiery Festival Brew * Orgrimmar Valley of Wisdom, outside Thrall's Fortress * Thunder Bluff Spirit Rise * Undercity Ruins of Lordaeron, throne room Rewards: 10 Burning Blossoms and 10 Fiery Festival Brew Given from Festival Flamekeepers Flamekeepers in each of the major cities will charge you with seeking Flames all throughout the world and to report back when you've accomplished your task. Some are easier to find than others.... * Hillsbrad Foothills (54,33) Broken tower between Southshore and Tarren Mill * Silverpine Forest (54,69) On the road between Ambermill and Pyrewood * Westfall (34,80) North east of the Westfall lighthouse * Wetlands (51,17) East of Dun Modr Rewards: Buff Food, just like the Valentine's event * Blasted Lands (54,31) Where the three roads cross * Eastern Plaguelands (57,72) West side of Corin's Crossing * The Hinterlands (62,53) Fork in the road south of Skulk Rock * Searing Gorge (32,73) Stairs before Blackrock Mountain entrance Rewards: Mantle of the Fire Festival (white, no stats) and 10 Burning Blossoms Picture * Ashenvale (64,71) By the bridge north of the battleground entrance * The Barrens (60,39) On the road west of Ratchet * Darkshore (41,90) On the road just before you cross into Ashenvale * Stonetalon Mountains (59,72) The crossroad before Windshear Crag Rewards: Buff food, just like with the Valentine's event. * Winterspring (30,43) West end near Donova Snowden * Un'Goro Crater (70,75) Bottom of the ramp when you enter from the Tanaris side * Silithus (78,18) Next to Valor's Rest * Azshara (41,43) Cliff overlooking the beach near Ogtinc Rewards: Cinder Bracers (fire version of the Mechanical yeti, 3 charges) and 10 Burning Blossoms Picture * Dire Maul Located in Dire Maul North up the ramp from Slip'kik (or number 4 on the Atlas map) * Stratholme Located on the Human Strat side in the area where Timmy the Cruel spawns (or number 4 on the Atlas map) * Scholomance Located in the viewing room with the Scholomance students (or number 6 on the Atlas map). All the mobs in the room are neutral so it should be an easy one to get once in the room * Blackrock Spire Located in Lower Blackrock Spire where the Omokk's head event takes place (or number 8 on the Atlas) Rewards: Captured Flame (Summons and dismisses Spirit of Summer, a small pet) and 10 Burning Blossoms Stealing the Cities' Flames Each faction can "loot" the Flames of the opposing faction's cities, each of which starts a quest. Stealing all three cities flames will offer the quest . Horde * -> * -> * -> Alliance * -> * -> * -> External Links * Stratics Thread Source from preliminary test realms * Midsummer on Wikipedia Like other seasonal events in WoW, the Midsummer Fire Festival is based on a real world holiday, in this case the predominantly European Midsummer festivals celebrated around the summer solstice. Spoilers courtesy of: Devesto and Zak Elite Chaos Bleeding Hollow Category:Midsummer Fire Festival Category:Holiday